Ghosts
by BloodRoseNinja
Summary: Takes place after Bleach timeskip! Will contain yaoi. When the ghosts cry, who is there to answer it? Ichigo Kurosaki had lost his powers, who's going to do it now?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Canada's own ghostly appearance will be useful for this fanfiction! And he is finally noticed, but by the wrong people.

Chapter Summary: Introducing the Hetalia characters, fighting the Kihaku Tonsou and showing what happened for the last year since Ichigo help defeat Aizen.

Pairings: Yaoi ^^, pairings will be introduce later.

Rated M for violence and language, no smex.

I don't any Bleach or Hetalia characters.

* * *

><p><span>Bow to the Crowd<span>

The Englishman frowned as he ran one of his hands through his sandy blonde hair. The earpiece he wore was in his left ear, letting out a soft static sound. His other hand held it's position, holding a spell in place. _Kihaku Tonsou,_ soul escape, were one of the many enemies the countries that teamed up to defeat. Especially in Japan, these things were souls that hunted other souls. Within each group, a nation had a job, his was to do spells, like this one. This one was used to cloaked them and kihaku tonsou from human eyes.

"_Hey, Iggy! How are you holding up there?_" The static voice of America in his ear. England let out a frustrated growl as he pressed his hand against the earpiece.

"Fine you git. Why is it taking so bloody long!" The English country practically yelled in the earpiece, if the bloody idiot goes deaf it's not his problem.

"_Geez Arthur, will you calm down we're nearly done_." The American laughed as he paused, "_Okay, Japan just finished killing it-_"

"_Can we get some pasta, ve?_" "_Ah, Italy, here I have only ramen.._." "_Is that like pasta?_" "_Yes._" "_I'll go to._" "_Doitsu? Really! That's great, ve_~" "_Hey, potato bastard! Stay away from my brother!_" "_You guys are really funny, da?_"

The Englishman flinched as he removed the earpiece from his ear as he stopped the spell. Waiting as the voices quieted down then replacing the earpiece. "Hey, Japan. Any places where we can meet?"

"_There's a local restaurant close here, Arthur-san._" The nervous nation answered back.

"Can it hold most of us there?" England asked.

"_Hai._"

* * *

><p>Uryu frowned as walked more forward, stopping in a brush of trees, the faint feel of Hallow spiritual pressure (1) still left. He sensed the hallow in class, he asked to teacher if he could go to the nurse's office. But just as he arrived at the park, the hallow disappeared, he went ahead anyway to see if he could sense it. <em>What happened with the hallow? Was it the-<em> he paused, not wanted to say their names. _No, I don't sense their spiritual pressure, then who did this?_ He opened his cellphone, 12 exact, it would be lunch at school. That means he still have at least 40 minutes left until classes started again. He paused as his cellphone ring. _Kurosaki?_

"Yes Kurosaki?" Uryu answered with a irritated tone.

"_Is something wrong Uryu? You sound tense and irritated._" Ichigo asked in return. Uryu frowned, why should he tell Kurosaki? He lost all his shinigami powers- but, he should tell someone about the hallows suddenly disappearing.

"I sensed a hallowed early, but when I arrived here at the park... it was gone." Uryu answered, he could hear Ichigo asked if it was the Soul Society, pretending he didn't hear the last part he answered. "No, I couldn't even sense a crumb of their spiritual pressures. I have to go." He didn't hear the answer as he hanged up.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Keigo asked Ichigo, he heard some words from the other side 'hollow' and 'gone'.<p>

"Eh? Ah, it's nothing to worry about." Ichigo answered, he knew that Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru found out him being a soul reaper a year ago. Keigo could only frown but the orange hair teen just continued to eat lunch.

* * *

><p>Me: WOW, this is really... short... sorry readers.<p>

(Matthew read over shoulder with Cuba)

Matthew: Eh? Where am I?

Cuba (looks at Matthew): America! You BASTARTD!

Matthew: EEK! (I use rolled up plans for fanfiction to whacked Cuba, he is knock unconscious) ?

Me: Leave Matthew-san alone!

Notes:

1) I'm not sure if hallows do have a spiritual pressure.

A preview paragraph from the next chapter:

Ichigo looked up for a brief moment, noticing bright violet eyes behind glasses briefly meeting his. These eyes belonged to a blonde teen with small curls in his hair, a strand of hair stick out in a curl style. When he blinked, the teen was gone. _Wait! Where did he go?_ He looked ahead and behind him on the sidewalk, nowhere. _Wait, is he a spirit? But I've lost my powers a year ago! _He saw a glimpse of blonde in the corner of his eye. Ichigo saw the same teen across the heavy traffic road, _I didn't see him cross the street_._ I have to ask him who he is!_


	2. Sorry guys but

Hey Guys, So it's been a long 6 years since I updated ** an actual chapter.** Yeah, I have some bad news then I will tell the good news. There are going to be stories I going to delete and never touch again, some of them I don't even know where I was going with them. Stories that will be deleted ASAP are:

Traveling the Maps (One Piece x Naruto Crossover)

Forging Forgotten Memories (I now realize I had no idea what the fuck I was going with that one, but if any of you want to tackle it, then go right ahead.)

Demon Whisper (I'm have a brand new idea for a NarutoKyuubiKiba fan fiction)

Woven Hearts and Links

Matrix for Ninjas

AND MAYBE Death of Silence, but there is a chance I may continue it in the future.

Also the other stories I posted before are all going to get re-vamped with new plot ideas, fix huge grammar errors, and editing stuff that bothers me when I re-read my stuff. So bad news I going to delete some stories, the good news is I totally doing a 6 year re-vamp of my other stories, and finally I have an AO3 account so I can post some explicit scenes on that account. So just be patience like you are all, and I promise I will update on my stuff ASAP!

I also want to thank you guys for alerting, liking my stuff, and waiting patiently all these years. The next time I update my stories, it will bring a smile to your faces.


End file.
